Celebrities Are People Too
by Les petite anon
Summary: Madison has met many people over her life and thinks celebrities should be treated the same as any one else. Her opinions don't change when she meets All Time Low. They're just more people she's met in life. Crap summary! Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Celebrities Are People Too**

**A/N: Okay, so this is my first fanfic ever. I've read quite a few and decided to try it out. Please review. It will be much appreciated! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other bands or brands mentioned here (except original characters, of course).  
**

* * *

Chapter One: Meet & Greet

I was standing with a blank facial expression at a meet & greet. Actually, _we _were standing at a meet & greet. She, on the other hand was making small jumps and squealing at the mention of the names: Alex, Jack, Rian and Zack.

My name's Madison Alexei Padilla. Some people called me Lexei or Alex. She, as in the girl I'm with at this meet & greet, is Ysobel, my best friend. I got her these tickets to see All Time Low a while ago for her birthday, seeing as she bought me Paramore tickets for mine. It was win/win. I also scored her the meet & greet, hoping that she'd choose someone else to go with, but she chose me. Don't get me wrong, I am a fan of All Time Low and they're music was great, so I didn't mind seeing them in concert, I just wasn't too keen on meeting them. I actually didn't care. I'm a firm believer in "Why treat a celebrity different? Being famous doesn't make you any more of a person than anyone else. We're all equal."

You see, we're from Australia, but I have family in Franklin, Tennessee and Baltimore, Maryland. Long story short, I used to live in Baltimore for a year when I was fifteen, then moved back to Victoria. That was great, seeing as I wasn't quite used to school in the USA. I would always get lost and stuff. When we turned seventeen, Ysobel started asking if I had ever met All Time Low at school. I would always smile and say no.

The thing is, I did know them. Well, I knew of them. We went to school together and I was in a lot of Rian and Jack's classes. Rian and Matt are two of my best friends. That's how I got this meet & greet without having to win anything.

We're currently in the US, on a little trip. Ysobel wanted to see my houses in Franklin and Baltimore before we left, but first, we'd go visit other cities and stuff. I also brought my other best friend (I have quite a few best friends), Samantha, but she wasn't a very big fan of All Time Low's, so she decided to stay and nap in the hotel.

Back to the present, Ysobel and I were waiting for All Time Low to come out and meet the guys in here. I should really say chicks, seeing as another guy was nowhere in sight, besides the security guards and all.

I must have seriously spaced out, seeing as I didn't realise the girls' screaming got louder and the guys were already at the front of the room. I waved a small hi to Rian. He smiled back, with his pearly whites. Wow, he must really love his teeth.

This was just how I expected it, they say hi to their fans, sign things, take pictures, no biggie. Ysobel had run in between Jack and Alex and asked for a picture. I took it, with a bored expression on my face. Hopefully, I didn't offend them with the fact that I didn't seem very keen.

They waved me over so they could come talk to me. They must have noticed how bored I was, but I stayed put. I just sat in my seat and looked around. It was almost time to leave. Just then I got a text from Rian.

**[A/N: Italics = Rian, Italics & Bold = Miranda]**  
_Hey, stay back for a bit when everyone leaves. Your friend can come along._

_**Hmm, okay, I guess that'll be fine. She'll totally flip...**_

_Haha, from my good looks, I know ;)_

_**She has more of a crush on Alex, but I'll let you think that ;)**_

After about ten more minutes, everyone started to walk out. They sure took their time. Ysobel motioned for me to get up from my seat, but I just called her over. She sat next to me, with a funny look on her face. "Do you feel sick? Is everything alright?" she asked. I laughed and shook my head.

"I just wanted to stay back for a bit 'til everyone leaves." All the guys from All Time Low were looking at me weird. Their looks saying 'why isn't she going home? And why isn't she being told by the security guard?' We all sat there in a silent room for ten minutes. It was pretty awkward. I knew I was being stared at by the guys. And Ysobel too.

We couldn't keep it in any longer, Rian and I burst into laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: okay here's chapter two! Sorry, it's been a while. School and all. Chapter one wasn't that great, so hopefully this makes up for it. Plus, it's longer so yay! :D **

**Chapter Two: Hug Attacks**

"MADISON!"

"RIAN!"

"EEEEEEEEEE!" We both yelled as he ran over to me and hugged me like there was no tomorrow. I gently kissed him on the cheek and smiled. Right then, I could feel the rest of All Time Low's and Ysobel's eyes on me. All of them had a look of confusion in their eyes. Ysobel also had a slight look of "I'M GOING TO BURST OMG" on her face.

Now, not that I wasn't friends with the rest of All Time Low in school, but I had only really spoken to Rian. And also Jack, seeing as I had to tutor him once a week (he was only a friend, I wasn't as close to him as I'm with Rian). I knew that my mum was, well still is, best friends with Isobel Gaskarth (Alex's mum), but Alex never really spoke to me when we were over at his place. I always found this to be quite odd, seeing as he talked to a lot of girls in school, if you get what I mean. So instead, I'd hang out with his older brother, Daniel. He was like a brother to me, really. So when I found out about him taking his own life, a part of me felt like I had been trapped in a well, surrounded by darkness.

I never knew why Alex never spoke to me. The only time he has, was the day before we were leaving to go back to Australia after a holiday, (not after I lived there for a year). Honestly, it was a fun night. Alex and I had been left alone (accidently) at my house (we'd spend holidays there. It ended up being the house I lived in for a year when I was fifteen). We talked about ourselves and what it was like for me to live in Australia. He gave me my first kiss that night and I gave him his, but we decided we would tell absolutely no one about it. I was thirteen, while he was fourteen then. I have no idea if he ever told anyone about the kiss. Hopefully not. He definitely didn't tell Rian. If he did, Rian would have mentioned it by now.

Anyways, like I said, All Time Low and Ysobel looked at me oddly. What? Can't a girl kiss her best friend hello on the cheek? Just because he was single now (he and Kara had broken up not long ago. I'm still good friends with her), doesn't mean the first girl who gives him a peck on the cheek is his girlfriend. Ah, people these days, always assuming things first instead of asking for the truth.

"..Stop looking at me like that, we're not dating." I said. Rian and I both laughed again. I then noticed Jack's face brightening up, ever so slowly.

"YOU? YOU!" He pointed his index finger directly at me.

"YOU'RE MADISON! You tutored me in high school! I remember you, little munchkin!" He yelled, using his little pet name for me, then ran and scooped me up into what seemed like the tightest hug in the world.

"Hahaha, yes Jackalope. Okay, I k-kinda can't b-b-breathe right now." I managed to say loud enough for him to hear. He gently put me down on the ground. 'Wow, he's super tall' I thought. Then again my five foot, four inches height made every one seem tall next to me.

Very soon, Alex came and gave me a hug.

"How's your mom?" He asked politely.

"She's really good, actually. Come to think of it, she's in Baltimore and is visiting your mother." I replied. I loved how different my Australian accent (not like you think with the "G'day mate!". I mean how I pronounce my Rs and stuff) was. It made me seem interesting, even if I'm actually not very interesting at all. We just stayed quiet after that. Maybe for a few seconds, before Ysobel walked over to me and pulled me in a corner. Thank God. It was gonna get a whole lot awkward if she didn't take me away from Alex's side.

"WHAT IS THIS?" She whisper-yelled at me.

"Well, I, uh, I kinda am best friends with Rian, I tutored Jack in high school and my mum is best friends with Alex's mum? I've never really talked to Zack, but Matt's my best friend too.. ahaaah." I said quickly. Egad, I was gonna die when we got to the hotel.

"OH." She said. Wait, no punch? Anything at all? Well, not like it would actually hurt, Ysobel was actually quite weak. I was surprised she could carry her electric guitar around with so much energy when she played it. That's all she said before we walked back to the guys. Wow, I'm surprised she hasn't asked Alex to marry her yet.

I was actually quite shocked that Alex had came over and gave me a hug. It was really unexpected seeing as he never really seemed that interested in being my friend before. His hug felt quite lovely, to be honest. He's always been a nice guy, he and I just never got very close.

Maybe it was time that that all changed. I wouldn't mind having a new friend.


End file.
